Save the Last Dance for Me
by ohmyrosalie
Summary: Will Rosalie get her chance to dance?


Save the Last Dance for Me :D

Will Rosalie ever get her chance to dance?

* * *

**Hey guys! :D Well here's my first actual story.  
This took me my entire break!  
Hah. Well it was worth it!  
It's a bit hard to write a Rosalie/Emmett story,  
but it is fun!  
**

* * *

**About two weeks ago, I was reading Twilight again, because I just finished the movie.  
Well I got to the end and read the prom scene,  
and in the movie,  
it's only about Bella/Edward.  
In the book, Bella describes the whole entire evening,  
how Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie looked like.  
So I just took it off from somewhere in the prom scene  
and tweaked it Rosalie and Emmett style.  
**

* * *

I do not own anything;  
all thanks & appreciation go to Stephenie Meyer,  
who's wonderful writing brought up this insane, yet fantastic obsession over the most beautiful, flawless vampires anyone has ever read/seen about.

Rated T for mild language.  
RPOV :]

I watched in anger and pity as I saw several couples including Alice and Jasper and Edward and that damn Bella approach the dance floor. I looked over to Emmett who sat next to me talking to his big, buffy friend as he sat at our table. I absolutely refuse to spend my night with Emmett ignoring me and high-fiving these ignorant ameobas he calls his "friends." Good God, it's going to be a long night.

His arm rung around my shoulders, breaking my meditation,"This is my girl, Rosalie."

I looked over to his friend who seemed to be eyeing at the neckline of my dress.

"Rose, this is Harrison, the school's quarterback." Emmett grinned at the thought of his school pride.

Ahh, I could really care less about Emmett's obsessive interest, football. He sees, breathes, eats, and lives football. I absolutely hated it when he would always lie about going out "shopping" and end up coming home with an oily football jersey over his shirt and a new hat for his stupid collection. It's even worse than him coming home from hunting, and having all of those blood stains over his clothes.

I turned to that pile of testosterone Harrison and drew a fake smile.

"So, Rosalie, you having a good time?" He asked me, suddenly taking interest.

I shrugged my shoulders, looking past his blank stare,"Well, it's okay so far."

I lied.

Emmett gave me a quick glance, then turned back to Harrison, picking up from where they left off of their conversation.

Ahh, how painful.

"...and well, the jockstrap itch doesn't occur that often, anyway." Harrison nodded, pounding his fist onto the table several times, causing the floral centerpiece to shake, and fall to the side.

I bit my lip to prevent myself from screeching into his ear and turning his skin even more whiter. I gripped the tablecloth, my fingernails tearing through the thread.

"Rosie, you alright?" Emmett turned to me, his arm falling to my waist.

I took a deep breath, looking away from him,"Umm, would you be a dear, and get me something to drink?"

He stood up along with Harrison,"Uh, sure."

I took another deep breath, then folded my arms onto the table, resting my head, looking down at my lap.

"Rosalie!" A familiar voice called from behind me.

I looked up, then Alice took a seat next to me. Oh God, not little miss sunshine.

"You having fun?!" She squealed, the headache throbbing within my head practically shattered throughout my entire body.

"No, I'm not. Far from it." I scowled at her, hoping she'd leave me alone and let me sulk.

"Wow, I didn't even see _that_ coming! It's prom! You have to have fun."

I looked back to see if Emmett was at_ least _coming back, but nothing. I stood up,"Uhh, Alice, I'm going to get something to drink. You just stay here and try to grow wings and play with your magic wand." I walked off to the refreshments table, extremely revlieved I've gotten out of _that _conversation too.

Once I got to the 7 1/2 foot table with giant plastic containers scattered everywhere, I looked around for Emmett. What the hell. He's gone. I saw Edward leaning on the wall, looking dark and mysterious.

Before I approached 2 feet to him, he stared at me,"Rosalie."

"What are you doing standing there? Shouldn't you be dancing with _her?"_

"She's currently dancing with someone else. For the meanwhile." He mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Who?" I stared in his direction.

"This boy.. Jacob. He's .. someone our kind isn't.... _used to."_

"Oh." I couldn't really say anything else that would make him feel better. Then, I remembered the reason I was over here in the first place,"Have you seen Emmett?"

"He's over there." He looked up, staring to the grassy open field where several guys were running around.

"What the hell.." I grinded my teeth, my fists clenching, and my temper so high. I walked over there, stopping at the edge before my shoe would touch the grassy area.

I took a deep breath, leaned onto one side of my hip, then folded my arms,"Emmett McCarty CULLEN!"

Emmett stopped dead in his tracks, staring at me with a faint smile.

I stood there, tapping my foot in impatience,"Well?"

He ran to me, tossing the football he had in his grip back to his friend,"Oh, babe.. sorry for not getting your drink. Harrison brought some of his friends and suddenly we were just getting into the game. I mean, when someone brings a football, you know something's got to be done." He chuckled innocently.

I'd like to shove that football down his throat. Now _there's_ something that's got to be done.

I took his hand, dragging him to the wall near the refreshments table.

"What the hell are you doing playing football?"

"I told you, Harrison brought his friends and - "

"No, enough about Harrison. Enough about football. You are supposed to be here with _me. _Spending time with _me. _You got that?"

He looked away from me,"Fine."

"You know I'm not trying to bitch you around, Emmett. But the reason I'm here is to be with you." I sighed.

There we go. I triggered the guilt.

"I'm sorry." He looked up at me,"I'll stop playing."

"You _promise?"_

"Yeah."

I shook my head, not believing him,"Right. Now, come on let's dance."

"Well, I can't dance on an empty stomach."

"You don't have time to hunt down a deer, Emmett."

"No, I mean, some chips would be nice."

I shrugged,"Oh fine."

We headed to the table across the refreshments table, about the same length, covered with plastic bowls of food. There was mostly junk food and snacks.

I took a styrofoam plate from the stack, and tossing down a handful of ruffly potato chips. "You know, Emmett," I picked an apple from the bowl,"Sometimes I have doubts about you and me having-" I turned back to see him tossing a football back and forth as they ran around the refreshments table,"Emmett!"

He ran past me,"Hold on baby," He tossed the football across the table, laughing.

_"Hold on baby?"_

"UGH!" I groaned, slamming down my plate of food and storming off to the farthest side of the room, facing my anger in a little corner.

"Rosalie," A voice broke my concentration.

I looked back and saw Harrison with a giant grin spread across his face,"Um, hello."

"Do you want to dance with me? Unless you're waiting for Emmett to ask you. But I hate to see you standing there without someone to dance with." He held out his hand.

"You know what, I'll take you up on that offer." I took his hand, dragging him to the dance floor.

He slowly put his arms around my waist,"Hey, thanks again for dancing with me."

I ignored him, looking around for Emmett, making sure he was still in sight.

_"Dude, you will never guess who's dancing with Harrison."_

_Emmett looked up to where Jason was looking,"Who...... Rosalie?!"_

_"Damn, that boy's got your girl. He's lucky, ah."_

_"He better be lucky I don't rip that boy into shreds!" He clenched his fists._

I continued to ignore Harrison's football talk. Then I saw Emmett walking toward us.

"May I cut in?" Emmett growled, throwing Harrison a dirty look before he looked up.

Hah! I pulled away from Harrison, slightly pushing him away.

Emmett stood in front of me,"What are you doing dancing with other guys?"

"Well you won't dance with me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you have your head up your ass. You won't listen to me! You completely ignore me, and run off with those airheads, and get high on football!" I pushed him out of my way, then spun back,"You don't know how much it kills me when you make me feel like you don't love me." I stormed off outside to the patio.

Ughh. So that plan didn't go to well.

I took a seat at the bench, looking back to see if Emmett was still there, and he was. He was talking to Edward and that little twig of a human Bella.

**

I spent the rest of the time with Alice. Then Jasper approached us once we reached the front,"Shall we leave?"

"Sure! Rosalie, do you want to ride with us?"

"Yes, I'd appreciate that."

We headed to the parking lot and boarded the car.

I looked out the window, examining the unfamiliar streets,"Jasper, what route are you taking?"

He ignored me, pulling the car into the school's parking lot.

"What the hell are we doing here?"

Alice opened up my door,"I had a dark vision, someone was going to meet you here." Her voice deepened.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, unboarding the car,"Who?"

She ignored me.

Okay, I'm sick & tired of all of this.

I decided to follow her. She was probably going to get Jasper to push me down to wherever the hell she's going anyway. It was a bit dark, and I couldn't see a thing. All I could see is this dark shadow skipping to the middle of the field.

"Alice, where are you-" Before I could approach her shadowy figure, she disapeared before I could blink again.

_Lo-o-o-ving you._

_Is easy cause you're beautiful._

Oh shit! Where's that music coming from? I am not in the mood for kicking any prankster ass. Especially in this dress and heels.

I turned back, then suddenly the lights began to turn on.

Revealing the hidden setting as a football field.

But it wasn't your _usual football field._

The lights were dimmed down, colored blue, red, and yellow.

Flowers covered the entire field,

And banners and posters decorated the poles.

Suddenly, I heard a high-pitched voice sharpen behind me, singing along to the music.

His hands came to my shoulders, spinning me around.

"Lo-o-o-ving youu." Emmett?

He smiled at me, taking my hand as we dashed to the center of the field.

"Emmett, if you think you can just-"

He put his finger to my lips before I could continue speaking,"Shh." He wrapped his arms around my waist,"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" That's it?

"I'm sorry for not dancing with you, and for completely neglecting you for football."

"Okay."

"Rosalie, you're amazing. You know how lucky I am to have you? It's just that, I don't want to do anything to screw anything up, so I just be myself. I know I get too carried away. I just -" I put _my_ finger to _his_ lips, stopping him from having to confuse me, and hisself.

"How did you... do all of this?"

"Things a vampire _can do_."

"Hah.. vampire."

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. But, I like being a vampire, because I get to be with you. _Forever. _And _that _is a _much better heaven." _

I smiled, biting my lip. I couldn't find the words to say.

He smiled at me as my face blushed heavily,"Your face is as red as your dress."

"Emmett, you may be a stupid, selfish bastard sometimes, but I love you." I teased.

He chuckled.

I took his face with my hands, then pulled him toward me and locked his cold lips against mine in a passionate kiss.


End file.
